


Batman '42: The Joker's Treason

by sirtalen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Elseworlds, Gen, Japanese Character(s), Racism, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtalen/pseuds/sirtalen
Summary: This is a fragment of a very odd Elseworlds I've had sitting in my head for a while, set during WWII and scripted like an adventure serial. It wasinspired(if you can call it that) by the painfully racist [1]Batman movie serialthat was released in 1943, at the height of World War 2. Except in my version there are people (Bruce included) who call out the racism for what it is, and are willing to acknowledge the wrongness of the internment camps.[1] As instartingthe whole thing by praising the internment of Japanese-American citizens.





	Batman '42: The Joker's Treason

**SCENE:** The JOKER’s LAIR, hidden in the abandoned Schatze Toy Factory. JOKER, HARLEY, and a couple of HENCHMEN are waiting for an important visitor. Harley looking distinctly at unease.

 

HARLEY: Are you sure about this, Sweetums?

 

JOKER: Don’t be so nervous, Harley. I know I don’t usually do jobs like this, but with the war on, what else is there? Stealing ration cards from little old ladies?

 

HARLEY: (shocked) You’d never!

 

JOKER: Exactly.

 

FIRST HENCHMAN: Boss, he’s here.

 

JOKER: Excellent! Send ‘em on in.

 

Enter the SCORPION, Imperial Japan’s most dangerous secret agent.

 

(cont.): Scorpy, old boy! So nice to have you drop by.

 

SCORPION: I only come here with reluctance, as the Batman has disabled or captured many of my agents here in Gotham City. The Emperor of Japan requires your assistance, and he is prepared to pay you handsomely for it.

 

JOKER: I prefer to think of myself as “unconventionally striking” to be honest. How much are we talking about?

 

SCORPION: $100,000

 

JOKER:  _ Ooooh!  _ For that much I can be Beau Brummel! What’s the job?

 

SCORPION: Aiding us in an attack on Washington DC.

 

JOKER: (outraged)  _ What? _

 

JOKER and HARLEY duck out of the shot, popping back up dressed as UNCLE SAM and the STATUE OF LIBERTY respectively. As Joker begins his speech Harley, one arm holding up her torch, one arm cradling Liberty’s plaque, and a third arm holding a kazoo up to her lips, begins playing  _ God Bless America. _

 

JOKER: What kind of a criminal do you take me for? This is the  _ United States of America!  _ Birthplace of such great men as George Washington! Bugs Bunny! Harriet Tubman! And Rube Goldberg! I may be an insane supervillain, but I’m an  _ American  _ insane supervillain. Do you think I would sell out my nation for mere  _ money? _

 

(Beat)

 

SCORPION: (dead flat) Yes,

 

JOKER: (cheerful) Well, you got me there.

 

HARLEY: (looking alarmed) Um, sorry Mr. Scorpion, could you give us a second?

 

She drags Joker out of the shot, and they show up in the next immediate shot in their normal outfits.

 

(cont.) Sweetie puddin’, what are you doing? You can’t go workin’ for the  _ Japs! _

 

JOKER: How’s that a problem?

 

HARLEY: Well think about it! If the Axis takes over the country, American money won’t be no good no more!

 

JOKER: Oh, Harley! Uncle J has that covered. That’s why I’m going to ask to be paid in gold.

 

HARLEY: (relieved)  _ Ohhhh! _

 

They pop back into the shot with the Scorpion. Harley now wearing the Uncle Sam outfit, and Joker the Statue of Liberty.

 

SCORPION: Is there a problem?

 

JOKER: Nope! Put ‘er there, Tojo!

 

He holds out his hand to shake.

 

HARLEY: (Alarmed) Hand buzzer!

 

JOKER: Oh, sorry!

 

He awkwardly holds out his left hand instead, and the Scorpion shakes it reluctantly.

 

SCORPION: Do not make me regret this deal, Joker.

 

JOKER: Trust me, Scorpy. By the time it’s done, you’ll be all  _ smiles. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Three things about the Joker and Harley here:
> 
> 1) This version of Joker owes more to Dick Sprang and Cesar Romero, easing towards the silly end of things, rather than being terrifyingly unpredictable and murderous. While I love the Joker from such works as _The Dark Knight Returns_ and the _Arkham_ games, thirty years of a mass murdering loony begs the question of why even Batman (or for that matter the Gotham court system) just doesn't say to hell with it and kill the guy.
> 
> 2) I'm also avoiding the trope of Joker being abusive to Harley in their relationship. In this version they have a more Gomez and Morticia Addams vibe, being two deeply strange people who have found a soulmate in each other. It helps that when their together they have mild Reality Warper powers, letting them get away with little things that would make a scene more funny.


End file.
